¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿DEL AMOR AL ODIO O DEL ODIO AL AMOR ?
by haru-shan
Summary: haruna era una chica de 17 años que vivía su vida de casada muy feliz , ¿pero toda esa felicidad era una farsa? ¿o el amor de su esposo era una farsa? esta chica deberá atravesar muchos obstáculos y dolores al enterarse de la traición de su esposo , ¿lo perdonara o lo odiara mas? que pasara en su vida? pasen y lean , habrá lemon si comentan jajajajjaja la pareja son haruxgoenji ok
1. Chapter 1

bueno esta historia es sobre haru y goenji como siempre waaaaaa amo esta pareja

en esta historia goenji engaña a haruna por una apuesta y se caso con ella por ello para demostrar que hasta ella caería a su merced , pero que pasara cuando haruna se entere de que su esposo todo ese tiempo jugo con ella y la engañaba con otra mujer que era natsumi raimon ?

* * *

><p>TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS<p>

italia (roma)

una chica de cabellos azules largos , ojos agua marina y cara angelical estaba en un estudio de fotografía

muy bien terminamos la cesión , haru como siempre espectacular

haruna: de verdad lo crees? - dijo sonriendo amistosa

fotógrafo: no he visto a una mujer mas espectacular que tu , y con semejante cuerpooooooo...-dijo gracioso

haruna: jajajajajjaja edwuardo , no exageres , no soy tan genial

fotografo: ¿enserio?-dijo serio- la chica que ha gaado mas de 19 premios en el mundo como la mejor modelo cada año , dice que no es tan grandiosa? ¿estas de broma haruna ?

haruna: no me gusta presumir -dijo avergonzada , poniendose la bata para cubrirse pues era una cesion de traje de baño

edwardo: querida , no hay chica que tenga mas fama que tu y que haga tantas cosas , como cantar , modelar , sacar su propia linea de ropa y bailar como lo haces tu , sin mencionar que eres la mas bella y reconocida chica de la moda en el mundo - dijo el chico afeminado

haruna: jajajajajja , sin duda eres el mejor amigo que una modelo pueda tener - dijo cariñosa

edwardo: lo se querida , lo se , ahora ve a cambiarte. debes tener una agenda pesada

haruna: en realidad tu eras el ultimo de la agenda de hoy , así que estoy libre , iré a casa a atender a ya sabes quien - sonrió aun mas amplio

eduardo: y pensar que ya han pasado tres años de aquel incidente - la chica lo miro melancólica - lo siento , mi enorme bocota , perdona a este tonto amigo

haruna: no te preocupes , eso es pasado , ya no me importa

la chica se cambio de ropa y salio del estudio de fotografía para dirigirse a su enorme hogar , pero estaba pensativa

haruna: _tres años... tres largos años desde que me fui de su lado ..- _suspiro la chica mirando por la ventana de su limo

**flash back**

haruna , una chica de 17 años estaba en su casa esperando paciente a su joven esposo para cenar

haruna: ¿por que no llega?

¿?: debes esperarlo querida , ya sabes que su trabajo es muy duro - sonrió la encargada del aseo

haruna: lo se nana , pero , me preocupa igual - dijo con un rostro angustiado

nana: descuida , ya volverá

haruna llevaba un año de casada con un joven muy apuesto , rubio y alto , con ojos negro profundos y sensuales que cualquier chica desearía tener , el guapo atleta de fútbol mundial , shuuya goenji , quien en la graduación le pidió a la angelical chica que fuera su esposa después de 6 meses de relación , a lo cual ella no dudo en aceptar , pero no sabia el destino que le deparaba , algo que cambiaría por completo su vida , y su corazón

el celular de la chica sonó y ella ansiosa lo respondió

haruna: ¿hola? -dijo angustiada

¿?: déjalo...-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado - el es mio , y hace mas de un año que se acuesta conmigo

haruna: ¿quien habla? -dijo en un hilo de voz

¿?: te lo advierto niña , si no quieres salir lastimada déjalo hoy mismo , no vales nada para el - la mujer colgó el teléfono dejando a una haruna muy desconcertada

haruna: pero... quien diablos es esa mujer?

nana: que sucedió mi niña? -dijo angustiada la nana

haruna: una mujer me llamo diciéndome que shuuya es su amante y que... se ven desde hace tiempo , que lo deje en paz o sufriré

nana: imposible , yo conozco bien a mi niño , el jamas haría eso querida , no le creas nada , ha de ser una fan loca

haruna: si , puede que tengas razón - sonrió nerviosa- bueno , sentémonos a cenar shuuya llegara en cualquier momento de seguro

nana: de acuerdo mi niña , siéntate a cenar - de repente el teléfono de la residencia sonó - ¿hola? .. ohhhh , ¿que tal señor goenji? ... aja.. si ,esta aquí ... esta cenando ahora ¿por que? ... ¿como? ¿una fiesta? ... no el joven shuuya no dijo nada , que extraño ... si le diré de inmediato que se aliste , de acuerdo ... hasta luego señor , lo espero aquí - la nana colgó el teléfono y fue directo hacia haruna , quien comenzaba a cenar - mi niña , el señor goenji , tu suegro llamo

haruna: ¿ de veras? ¿ y que dijo? - dijo intrigada la chica

nana: que esta noche el equipo de futbol nacional tenia una fiesta privada , en la azotea del hotel four seasons tokyo

haruna: ¿que? pero shuuya no me dijo nada- dijo extrañada la chica

nana: como sea querida , el señor goenji ya viene a recogerte , dice que esto no le trae buena espina

haruna: ¿buena espina? ¿que sera? ... ¿tu crees que sea por la llamada de hace un rato?

nana: espero que no mi niña ... pero , vístete el señor goenji viene de camino , quiere que te vistas muy elegante

haruna: ¿ de acuerdo? ... - dijo confundida la chica y se fue a su alcoba (ojo , goenji y haruna duermen en habitaciones separadas y jamas se han tocado)para buscar un hermoso vestido para la noche , y encontró uno color agua marina , straple con pedrería en la parte del pecho y la cintura , con un costado de la falda abierta para dejar ver su tonificada pierna , y velo por encima de la falda totalmente suelto que se arrastraba por el piso , sin duda , un vestido elegante y hermoso

i01. wsphoto/v0/631627203_

arreglo su cabello , se lo ondulo , se quito sus lentes de contacto dejando ver unos ojos azulados y hermosos , como el color de su vestido , pero muy brillantes , se maquillo un poco , se puso unas zapatillas plateadas de tacón alto , tomo su bolso que combinaba y salio de su habitación , bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su suegro

haruna: padre... buenas noches - dijo de forma educada y tierna

suegro: haruna... que gusto verte de nuevo ... te ves hermosa -dijo sonriendo , pero como todo un señor

haruna: -sonrojada- gracias padre..- tomo el brazo de su suegro y subieron al auto

de camino...

suegro: haruna , ¿mi hijo no te contó nada de esta fiesta?- dijo serio el señor junto a la chica

haruna: no.. no que yo recuerde , casi no hablamos debido a su trabajo, y en la noche llega muy cansado , así que debió olvidarlo

suegro: sinceramente , yo creo que algo no anda bien , haruna , prepárate para lo que sea , no confío en mi hijo

haruna: señor , no me haga dudar de el por favor - dijo preocupada haruna

cuando ambos llegaron , se escuchaba musica , como en una discoteca , sin duda era buena la fiesta . y en cuanto entraron , vieron a todos los chicos del equipo , y ellos vieron a los recien llegados. algunos boqui -abiertos de ver a la chica y otros serios por su presencia .

uno de ellos fue a hablar con goenji , y ese era kazemaru . cuando el chico llego con el , lo encontró con natsumi

kazemaru: ¡oye goenji! - le grito a su amigo quien lo volteo a ver

goenji: que sucede ?- dijo abrazando a natsumi

kazemaru: haruna esta aquí ... me parece que es una buena oportunidad

goenji:¡ QUE , HARUNA ESTA AQUÍ! - dijo alarmado , así no pretendía terminar su relación con ella

kazemaru: así es , y tu padre viene con ella

goenji:¡MIERDA!

natsumi: ¿que tiene de malo amor? es la mejor oportunidad para que ella sepa que estamos juntos - dijo malvada - para que estar con ella si tienes a una super modelo como yo ¿eh?

goenji: no quería pedirle el divorcio en publico

kazemaru: viejo , es la mejor forma de hacerlo , así ella se alejara por completo de ti - dijo arrogante también

goenji: esta bien , ven conmigo natsumi - la toma del brazo y la chica quedo extrañada

la parejita subio a el escenario , y goenji tomo el micrófono haciéndose notar para haruna quien lo vio asombrada y el también quedo paralizado al ver la otra faceta de su esposa

goenji:-tomando valor- bueno , les agradezco a todos por acompañarme esta noche , una noche muy especial para mi y el equipo -todos lo miraron extrañados , algunos miraron a haruna un tanto preocupados y el padre de goenji lo miraba como un sicario - esta noche , vengo acompañado de una hermosa mujer , como pueden ver , la chica que esta a mi lado hace mucho que ha estado conmigo - a haruna se le iba destrozando el corazón poco a poco como si se lo cortaran despacio con un corta uñas , cuando vio que goenji saco una caja pequeña de su bolsillo , a la chica casi se le van las luces de ver lo que hacia su esposo frente a ella - en las buenas y en las malas , con todos mis defectos -abre la caja y en ella una anillo con un diamante hermoso - hermosa natsumi -se arrodilla- ¿quieres ser mi esposa? - todos quedaron paralizados a ver lo que ocurría , algunos sonreían otros solo se preocupaban por lo que fuera a pasar , natsumi estaba dichosa y dio como respuesta un si , goenji se levanto y la abrazo

¿?: ¡MALDITO BASTARDO ¿COMO TE ATREVES?! -grito haruna con lagrimas en sus ojos , haciendo que la pareja volteara a verla , goenji soltó a natsumi y bajo del escenario

goenji: lo siento mucho haruna , pero yo jamas te quise -le dijo frío - todo este tiempo solo jugué contigo , por una apuesta que hice con unos colegas , y el tiempo de la apuesta ya se ha cumplido - la chica no podía creer lo que goenji le decía y le estampo una bofetada - me lo merezco - dijo el chico , quien veía que kido se acercaba mas que furioso - toda tu ira me la merezco , pero a quien realmente amo , es a natsumi

suegro goenji: shuuya goenji , eres un maldito ! ¡me avergüenzas como padre! . te desconozco - dijo furioso -sabia que algo tramabas con esta fiesta , maldito imbécil - en eso llego kido conteniendo su tunda para goenji -no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra , tampoco que me consideres tu padre , desde hoy , olvídate de que eres mi hijo , y yo fingiré que tu estas muerto - a goenji le dolían esas palabras - jamas te perdonare el daño que le causaste a esta chica , y no lo digo por que no la ames , si no por ese juego tonto que le hiciste , olvídate de ver a tu hermana también , no permitiré que la veas de nuevo , no la mereces como hermana - se volteo

goenji: ¡padre! ¡NO PUEDES NEGARME VER A YUUKA!

el hombre no le presto atencion y salio del lugar , todos estaban en silencio , goenji volteo a ver a haruna , sin duda se veia diferente ¿ella siempre fue asi fisicamente? nunca vio su color de ojos , ni detallo bien su figura de mujer , cuando de repente sintió un puñetazo en su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo

natsumi: ¡SHUUYA! -grito preocupada acercándose a el

kido:¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE O TE HARE LO MISMO NATSUMI! ¡ NO ME IMPORTA MANCHARME LAS MANOS CON BASURA COMO TU! - la chica quedo paralizada al ver a kido enojado , jamas habia visto sus ojos al descubierto , ese color rubí que la paralizo de inmediato y que lo hacia ver tan sexy - ¡y tu bastardo! -lo agarro de la camisa , levantándolo sin esfuerzo del suelo - ¡te atreviste a jugar con mi hermana! ¡VOY A MATARTE , A MI HERMANA NADIE, REPITO , NADIEEEE, LA LASTIMA! -lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez en el estomago y mas fuerte

haruna: ¡YUUTO DETENTE POR FAVOR ! -lo abrazo por la espalda llorando -¡YA BASTA ... TE LO SUPLICO!

kido: no defiendas ese bastardo!- dijo con odio viendo a goenji quejarse en el suelo y lo que mas le daba rabia era ver que no se defendía

haruna: -llorando- ¡NO LO ESTOY DEFENDIENDO , SOLO QUIERO IRME , VAYÁMONOS POR FAVOR NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ

KIDO:¡QUE PASA IMBECIL ? ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¿YA NO TIENES LAS AGALLAS PARA HERIR A ALGUIEN MAS EH? SI TIENES HUEVOS PARA LASTIMAR HAZLO , DEMUÉSTRALO! NO SOLO TRAICIONASTE A MI HERMANA , ¡ME TRAICIONASTE A MI MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! SE SUPONE QUE ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO ! Y TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA Y A LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA ! ¡A MI HERMANA BASTARDO!- lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que se quejara - TE JURO ... TE JURO! QUE ESTA ME LAS PAGARAS CON CRECES BASTARDO - dijo como ultimo pues odiaba ver a su hermana llorar y rogarle que se fueran - HARUNA! -volteo a verla enfadado- NO IRAS A TU CASA ESTA NOCHE , TE VIENES CONMIGO - la chica siguió llorando abrazada a el sin renegar , el chico se quito su saco y se lo puso a la chica para que no sintiera frió - JAMAS VOLVERÁS A VERLA MALDITO , LO JURO ! -le dijo como ultimo a goenji , este se puso de pie adolorido fijándose en haruna , por alguna razón sintió miedo al escuchar esas palabras

goenji:-sonrió - has lo que quieras kido... yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir y espero ... que estés satisfecho con lo que me hiciste porque no merezco nada mas

kido: -irritado- ¿satisfecho? - volteo a verlo -¡QUIERO MATARTE CRETINO! si no lo eh hecho , es por mi hermana , por nadie mas , porque por ella ... soy capas de mancharme las manos y la consciencia de sangre - dijo con odio en su voz - agradécele a ella , por que por mi , estarías muerto ahora - haruna no le daba la cara a su esposo , o bueno ex-marido - vamos haruna -volteo a ver de nuevo a goenji - espero que sean felices , par de cretinos - abrazo a su hermana y se la llevo , ya en el auto

haruna: hermano ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa por favor?- dijo deprimida

kido: esa ya no es tu casa - dijo enojado

haruna: lo se , pero quiero ir por mis cosas , tengo cosas de nuestros padres en ella y... no quiero separarme de esos objetos , también esta mi ropa y accesorios de valor , no quiero dejarlos allí

kido: esta bien , chófer de la vuelta , iremos a la casa de ese bastardo - el chófer obedeció y los llevo a la residencia donde vivía haruna

cuando llegaron...

* * *

><p>chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ... ¿ que pasara despues ? JAJAJJAJA SOY MALA LO SE PERO NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINÚE , POR QUE SIEMPRE ES IMPORTANTE LA OPINION DEL LECTOR JAJAJAJJA<p>

DEJEMEN SUS COMENTARIOS , RECIBO TOMATAZOS POR MALA JAJAJAJJAA PERO TAMBIEN OPINIONES , NO SE PASEN CON LOS TOMATAZOS ¿DE ACUERDO?

SAYOOOOOOO

ESTA HISTORIA SE ACTUALIZARA SEMANALMENTE , PORQUE YA SABEN QUE ME GUSTA ESCRIBIIIRRRR LAAAAAAARRRGOOO , ESTE CAPI ES CORTO PERO PARA SUS OPINIONES Y SEPAN LO QUE SIGUE DESPUES , ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS DE LA HISTORIA MANDENME SUS IDEAS Y CREANME QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA LAS ACOMODO EN EL FIC , NO SE PASEN DE ACUERDO ? NO ACEPTO COSAS MITOLOGICAS XD NADA DE DRAGONES NI BOSQUES ENCANTADOS , FANTASMAS SI ... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

ATT: LUU DUSSAN LA QUE LOS QUIERE CON TODO SU CORACHOOONNNCHIITOOOOO


	2. DIVORCIO Y VIDA NUEVA

BUENO , LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ TOY CON UN NUEVO CAPI , QUE LO DISFRUTEN , POR CIERTO EN UN MES ACTUALIZO JARDÍN SECRETO SORRY POR TARDAR TANTO O BUENO MUUUCHOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>haruna: hermano ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa por favor?- dijo deprimida<p>

kido: esa ya no es tu casa - dijo enojado

haruna: lo se , pero quiero ir por mis cosas , tengo cosas de nuestros padres en ella y... no quiero separarme de esos objetos , también esta mi ropa y accesorios de valor , no quiero dejarlos allí

kido: esta bien , chófer de la vuelta , iremos a la casa de ese bastardo - el chófer obedeció y los llevo a la residencia donde vivía haruna

cuando llegaron...

kido: date prisa... no quiero que ese tipo llegue mientras estamos aquí - dijo de forma rencorosa

haruna: hai -dijo deprimida. bajo del auto y entro a la residencia recibida por la nana

nana:-notando que haruna lloraba- ¿que paso mi niña? -dijo asombrada , cuando vio al hermano de la chica que venia tras de ella - ¿sucedió algo malo?

haruna: nana , ahora no quiero hablar -dijo entrando sin mirarla a la cara- me voy - dijo subiendo las escaleras y la nana puso una cara de asombro

nana: co...como que te vas? ¿mi niña, por favor dime que sucedió? ¿el joven shuuya te hizo algo?

kido: ese infeliz... no merece ser llamado por su nombre -dijo entrando en la casa - haruna date prisa! -dijo autoritario

nana: joven kido ¿que sucedió? - dijo ya desesperada

kido: su consentido goenji le ha estado siendo infiel a mi hermana durante mas de un año , hoy lo confeso frente a todos los invitados y lo mas asqueroso... es que lo hacia con natsumi raimon , esa maldita... -maldijo con ira en su rostro

nana: n..no , no puedo creerlo pero... ¿por que? ¿por que haría eso estando casado con la niña haruna?

kido: pregúntale a el , tal vez fue la mas facil de llevar a la cama

haruna: todo fue por una apuesta nana - dijo la chica bajando por las escaleras con una maleta en la mano- yo solo fui una apuesta todo el tiempo, y el premio - sonrió irónicamente al recordar todo - era una buena cantidad de dinero. parece que solo valgo eso , 10.000 dolares -bajo su rostro

kido: ¿eso es todo lo que vas a llevar? -dijo serio

haruna: aun me faltan cosas , pero muy pequeñas , regreso ahora - le entrego la maleta a su hermano y subio de nuevo para tomar las ultimas cosas que le quedaban . tomo un porta retratos con una foto de ella con goenji , se mordio los labios con gran dolor en su pecho , reventó el cuadro con su mano y saco la foto de el..., lo observo un momento y rasgo la foto a la mitad dejándola sobre la cama con manchas de sangre , escribió una nota y la dejo junto a la foto rota . salio de la habitación y se fue junto a su hermano quien la esperaba impaciente

kido: ¿estas lista? - la chica asintió y se acerco a la nana dándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida , pero kido noto que la mano de haruna estaba herida , así que tomo la muñeca de la chica rompiendo el abrazo entre ambas -¿que te paso en la mano? -dijo frunciendo el seño

haruna: tenia un pendiente que hacer , es todo - se soltó del agarre- no te preocupes , estoy bien... no es muy grave

kido: sabes que odio las cicatrices en tu cuerpo

haruna: lo se -mira a la nana - adiós nana , te extrañare

nana: ¿no te veré de nuevo mi niña? -dijo preocupada

haruna: no, al menos no por un tiempo -dijo triste

nana: como lo siento querida haruna

haruna: estaré bien, fue bueno saberlo, así no seguiría jugando conmigo

kido: ya es hora , vamonos -dijo mirando su reloj - ese imbécil no tarda en llegar -haruna asintió y salio de la casa junto a su hermano , observando el lugar por ultima vez

haruna: la próxima vez que nos veamos goenji... te are sufrir- puso cara seria y luego subió al auto marchándose de allí

kido: que piensas hacer ahora hermana? - dijo con su semblante frió

haruna: por ahora lo que me interesa es llamar a mi abogado hermano

kido: ¿que hay de tus estudios? -dijo intrigado

haruna: tengo excelentes calificaciones , y puedo entrar a la universidad que quiera , por eso no me preocupo

kido: haruna ... quiero que te vayas del país -dijo finalmente y la chica quedo paralizada a oírlo

haruna: ¿por que? -volteo a verlo

kido: seria mas fácil empezar una nueva vida fuera del país , estudiar en el extranjero trae muchos beneficios y tu querida hermana estas super dotada de inteligencia , siempre desee verte estudiando fuera de japón. ¿o tu no deseas irte?

haruna: por mi no hay problema hermano , lo que mas deseo ahora es evitar este ambiente , y a la prensa de japón en cuanto ese bastardo se case de nuevo

kido: llames como lo llames , lo amas hermana , no puedes ocultarlo y lo que ahora te viene bien , seria desahogarte -la chica lo miro fijamente - no te reprochare nada , lo prometo- le sonrió sinceramente y la chica se ataco a llorar sobre el pecho de su hermano mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos - llora todo lo que quieras hermana, después de hoy , todo estará bien , lo prometo

ambos estuvieron así hasta llegar a la gran mansión de su padre , quien lo interrogo al ver a su pequeña niña llorando

kido: ahora no es tiempo de dar explicaciones padre , haruna esta mal - dejo a su padre con la palabra en la boca y subió las escaleras aun con su hermana abrazada a el

sr. kido: ¿pero que rayos paso? - se pregunto así mismo

el par de hermanos llegaron a la antigua habitación de haruna , kido abrió la puerta

kido: esta tal cual la dejaste hermana ¿lo ves? - la chica asintió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿que te parece si tomas una ducha antes de cenar eh? debes refrescarte un poco , papa esta preocupado, trata de verte lo mejor posible ¿vale? - la chica volvió a asentir - relájate , te espero abajo , no tardes - el chico cerro la puerta dejando a haruna sola en la habitación , una enorme habitación , como la de kido pero con toques femeninos , la chica no pudo aguantar y de nuevo se puso a llorar como una niña desconsolada , no lloraba así desde que perdió a sus padres y ese era un dolor muy grande

luego de tomar una ducha saco su ropa y la acomodo de nuevo en su closet , se puso una bata blanca muy femenina y bajo para saludar a su padre , quien ya estaba sentado en la gran mesa disfrutando de una copa de vino antes de la cena. cuando el hombre noto la presencia de la joven en el comedor dejo la copa inmediatamente

sr. kido: hija... -la miro con asombro y preocupación , pues esta se mostraba avergonzada - ven, acércate

haruna: padre...- camino hacia el y se paro a su lado- yo... lamento molestarte de nuevo

sr . kido: ¿que sucedió princesa? - le pregunto , aunque kido ya lo había puesto al tanto de todo

haruna: yo... decidí que ... voy a divorciarme de goenji - se le escaparon unas lagrimas de nuevo- el no es el hombre para mi , solo ... jugo conmigo - se tapo el rostro para ocultar las lagrimas pero su padre la acerco a el y la abrazo para darle consuelo

sr. kido: owww princesita , como lo siento - le acaricio su cabeza - no te preocupes , todo va a salir bien , ese desgraciado se arrepentirá de lo que te ha hecho, por que tu vales mas que el oro cariño , ¿lo sabias? tu y tu hermano, son lo mas preciado que tengo en la vida y jamas permitiría que alguien les haga daño

haruna: padre... perdóname- lo abrazo mas fuerte - fui una tonta - lloraba en su hombro

sr. kido: todos lo fuimos hija, fuimos engañados por las aparentes buenas intensiones de ese hombre hacia ti , y yo lo permití , pero... ya no debes llorar mas , ¿esta claro? , ya todo eso paso , mañana buscare a un buen abogado que hará los tramites de tu divorcio sin necesidad de que te veas con ese canalla , tu solo tienes que seguir siendo linda y estudiando lo que mas te gusta ¿de acuerdo mi florecita? - le acaricia el rostro limpiando sus lagrimas y la chica asintió con una sonrisa - bien , toma asiento , no tardan en servir la cena

kido: ¿de que me perdí? - dijo entrando por la puerta, con su porte muy elegante y tomando asiento junto a su padre , quien estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y haruna al otro lado

sr. kido: hijo , ya hablaste con el señor toshiba ?-dijo serio

kido: asi es , ya le hable , dice que vendra mañana para arreglar el asunto

haruna:-dudosa- ¿quien es el señor toshiba? -miro a su padre

sr. kido: es el abogado de la familia, y uno de los mejores en el país

haruna: owh, ya veo

kido: el se encargara del caso de tu divorcio - dijo quitándose sus lentes- menciono que habrá algunas dificultades respecto a la repartición de bienes raíces

haruna: ¡yo no deseo nada de esa casa! -dijo indignada - que el se quede con todo, no me hace falta sus propiedades, así el divorcio sera mas rápido y sin dificultad alguna, ya eh traído lo que es mio , nada de lo hay allá me interesa

sr. kido: ¿ya la oíste hijo? , es muy orgullosa -sonrió burlón - descuida cariño, tampoco deseo que te quedes con propiedades de el, eso arruinaría tu dignidad y la nuestra

haruna: entonces mañana hablare con ese abogado y le diré que no se preocupe , no tendrá que pelear por reclamar bienes raíces que me pertenezcan

¿?: la cena esta servida- dijo el chef de la casa , y tras de el salieron meseros repartiendo los platos por la mesa

haruna: ¿que estamos celebrando algo?

sr. kido: oh claro que si , celebro que mi hija comparta conmigo la cena de hoy y el tenerla de vuelta en casa

haruna: algo bueno salio de todo esto para ti ¿no padre?-dijo tomando los cubiertos para cenar -también me alegra estar en casa , pero no deseaba volver de esta manera - dijo seria

kido: ya olvidémonos de todo , estamos cenando y hay que disfrutar al máximo de tu compañía haruna , antes de que te vayas

haruna: ¿irme? -dijo de nuevo- aun no me he divorciado ¿y ya quieres que me vaya?

kido: en 4 días te iras de aquí hermana, mañana enviare tus notas al correo de la universidad de roma lumsa , es una universidad reconocida y muy buena , allí terminaras tus estudios , ademas tengo buenos colegas allí , y papa tiene una casa para viajes de negocios , puedes vivir ahí el tiempo que quieras

haruna: ¿sola? -dijo asustada

kido: recuerda que yo estoy estudiando aquí una carrera hermana , y ademas pertenezco al equipo nacional de japón , no puedo irme. estarás bien allí no te preocupes -dijo metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca - omm , esto esta buenísimo , mis felicitaciones al chef

sr. kido: descuida hija , todo ira bien , podrás rehacer tu vida en Italia y olvidar todo lo que sucedió aquí , ademas, su comida es exquisita , solo no pruebes los caracoles y estarás bien -sonrió de forma tierna

haruna: de acuerdo - siguieron cenando sin tocar el tema del viaje y el divorcio

EN OTRO LUGAR...

nana:¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿QUE TE PASO HIJO?! -dijo alarmada al ver a goenji con moretones en la cara y el cuerpo maltratado goenji: esto me gano por idiota nana -sonrió adolorido - supongo que ya estarás al tanto de todo ¿no?

nana: si , ya me entere , pero ¿quien te hizo esto? -dijo preocupada

goenji: mi querido amigo yuuto kido , ¿que te parece? golpea mas fuerte de lo que creí jajaja - rió melancólico

nana: yo no le veo nada de gracia shuuya, ¿te parece muy bien lo que le has hecho a esa niña?

goenji: no , claro que no, pero fue divertido -dijo sentándose en el sofá- ahora dime ¿quien te ha contado todo? -miro a su nana

nana: ¿estas ebrio no es así? - el chico sonrió - hay hijo, no tienes remedio -lo miro de nuevo - el joven kido me contó todo, aunque omitió la parte de tu golpiza

goenji: ándale ¿enserio? eso quiere decir que haruna estuvo aquí también ¿no? -la nana asintió

nana: si, subió a su habitación y se llevo sus cosas -goenji se levanto del sofá adolorido

goenji: ¿de veras? ¿no dijo nada? -sonrió aun mas

nana: solo se despidió de mi , y lloraba desconsolada pero... tenia una herida en su mano derecha -el chico se puso serio

goenji:¿una herida? -la nana asintió y el peli-crema subió rápidamente las escaleras aunque con gran esfuerzo

nana:¿a donde vas? -le dijo preocupada pero el chico la ignoro , cuando llego a la que era la habitación de la chica no dudo en entrar y efectivamente habían manchas de sangre en la habitación

goenji:¿pero que hiciste? -dijo serio entro mas allá y sobre la cama encontró un chorro mas grande de sangre junto al porta retratos , donde encontró la foto de ambos rasgada a la mitad y una nota doblada , el tomo la nota y la leyó

_"en unos días enviare a un abogado para firmar el divorcio , no necesito verte, tu solo firma"_

_"y gracias por esos momentos falsos que me diste " "aunque me hicieron feliz, nunca te perdonare" _

goenji arrugo el papel con fuerza , sentía ira pues su orgullo fue aplastado sin piedad

goenji: ¿a quien le importa si me perdonas o no? puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, no me interesa, de igual forma nunca te quise

¿?:aww ¿enserio?- dijo un hombre encapuchado junto a la ventana que era reflejada por la luna , el rostro no se le veía -¿estas seguro que no te interesa?

goenji: ¿quien eres tu y que haces en mi casa? -dijo frunciendo el seño

¿?: ¿yo? no soy nadie , solo un simple mensajero -dijo con una voz escalofriante , pero parecía ser un hombre joven

goenji: ¿que quieres? -dijo con su mismo semblante

¿?: nada... solo advertirte de las consecuencias- se acerco a el - el daño que le hiciste a esa joven , vas a pagarlo muy caro, y no con golpizas como esta, no sera un daño físico , si no emocional

goenji: ¿de que estas hablando? -dijo un poco asustado

¿?:te responderé con otra pregunta ... ¿enserio no te interesa que esa chica te odie? porque ella puede ser tu perdición

goenji: no digas tonterías... por supuesto que no me interesa, al fin puedo estar con la mujer que amo, y ella solo era un obstáculo

¿?: obstáculo que tu te pusiste, recuerda muy bien esto... en unos años, esa chica volverá y te hará pagar el doble de lo que le has hecho .. ah por cierto, disfruta tus años de boda con esa chica con la que te casaras pronto

goenji: lárgate de mi casa -dijo esta vez mas enojado y en un parpadear el hombre se había esfumado -¿quien diablos era ese tipo? - se pregunto así mismo con algo de nervios y luego volvió a mirar la cama en la que dormía haruna -de seguro el trago ya me afecto -dejo el papel arrugado sobre el tocador y salio del cuarto encontrándose a su nana - nana, cierra con seguro esta habitación , nadie volverá a abrirla ¿quedo claro? -la nana asintió y saco las llaves de su mantel -ah, y tráeme algo para bajar los efectos del alcohol , ya me esta doliendo la cabeza

pasaron tres días después de esa noche y efectivamente un abogado toco la puerta del lujoso apartamento de goenji , y a este le abrió la nana

abogado: buenos días señora , mi nombre es ayumu toshiba y vengo en representación de la señorita haruna para llevar a cabo su divorcio con el señor shuuya goenji

nana: ¿divorcio? -dijo impresionada- ¿tan pronto?

sr. toshiba: así es , la señorita haruna necesita con urgencia el divorcio , ya que saldrá del país y quiere dejar todo en orden, ahora , si no es ninguna molestia , necesito hablar con el joven shuuya goenji para que firme los papeles , después de todo, el piensa casarse pronto ¿no?-la señora asintió

nana: -dejo pasar al abogado a la casa-pero, el señor de la casa no se encuentra en estos momentos esta en su entrenamiento diario

sr. toshiba: ¿puede llamarlo? esto de verdad es urgente

nana: ¿pero no se supone que un divorcio lleva un largo proceso debido a la repartición de bienes por partes iguales?-dijo la nana extrañada por ver la rapidez del divorcio

sr. toshiba: es exactamente por eso ... la señorita haruna no desea nada de esta propiedad ni de los bienes del señor goenji , ella se ira sin nada, así no habría dificultades con el divorcio, -sonrio arrogante-de esa forma seria mas rápido los tramites y nada quedaría entre ellos

nana: no, la niña haruna tiene que estar loca si se quiere ir sin nada

sr. toshiba: yo a eso le llamo dignidad y orgullo de mujer - sonrió el hombre de avanzada edad

nana: de acuerdo , le llamare- saco su teléfono y marco el numero de goenji , y este contesto

goenji: ¿hola? -dijo el chico del otro lado

nana: hijo , soy yo

goenji: ¿que sucede nana? -pregunto el chico calmado

nana: aquí hay un hombre que dice ser el abogado de la niña haruna y trae los papeles de divorcio para que los firmes

goenji: ¿tan pronto? -dijo impresionado

nana: si, según lo que dice el señor... haruna necesita con urgencia que firmes los papeles porque saldrá de viaje

goenji: y eso a mi que me importa ? ahora no tengo tiempo para eso nana , dile que deje los papeles en casa y que vaya mañana, yo firmo esta noche, por cierto, no firmare nada a no ser que los bienes sean repartidos por igual ¿le dijiste eso?

nana: ¿por que crees que se adelanto tan rápido el divorcio? , haruna no reclamo nada de tu propiedad, ella no desea quedarse con nada tuyo

goenji: jajajajaja , no puedo creerlo, esa chica si que es increíble

nana: espera un momento hijo , el señor toshiba quiere hablarte -le pasa el teléfono al abogado

goenji: ¿señor toshiba? ¿quien rayos es ese hombre? -dijo con fastidio y burla

sr. toshiba: soy el abogado de la señorita haruna y encargado de defenderla en su divorcio, y como ya le dijo la señora, los papeles deben ser firmados hoy para mañana llevarlos a la registraduria nacional de japón y así dejar en claro que son una pareja divorciada

goenji: ¿por que tanta prisa? estoy trabajando ahora, haruna tiene todo el tiempo para esperar a que firme los papeles, que sin duda firmare, que no se preocupe

sr. toshiba: el problema señor goenji, es que la señorita kido viajara mañana en la mañana con destino a otro país, y posiblemente no vuelva en varios meses, ella quiere asegurarse de que de verdad usted firme los papeles

goenji: demonios... ¿ni así podre quitármela de encima?, bien, pediré permiso para ir a firmar los papeles, esto es increible -dijo renegando

sr. toshiba: aquí lo espero joven -dijo de forma seria y colgó el teléfono - veo que no es muy educado -le dijo a la nana

nana: mi niño fue criado y bien educado por su padre -dijo en defensa

sr. toshiba: pues creo que ya se le olvido su educación -la nana lo fulmino con la mirada

nana: y.. ¿a que país viajara mi niña? -pregunto preocupada

sr. toshiba: eso es clasificado, la señorita haruna pidió que fuera anónimo el lugar al que se mudara

nana: ¡MUDAR!-dijo asustada

sr. toshiba: ya hable de mas -dijo serio , y vio que a la nana se le aguaron sus ojos - puede ponerse en contacto con ella, tal vez le diga a donde se dirige , pero yo no lo tengo permitido- la nana asintió y se fue directo a la cocina para ofrecerle algo de tomar al hombre

luego de varios minutos goenji llego a su casa encontrándose con el señor toshiba en el livin de la casa y este le saludo cortes-mente con una reverencia

goenji: vamos directo al punto, solo tengo una hora -dijo seriamente el peli-crema

sr. toshiba: entre mas pronto, mejor para mi cliente -dijo de la misma forma que goenji y este frunció el seño

goenji: bien, primero quiero leer los documentos - le pidió los papeles y este gustoso se los entrego- no puedo creer eso de que ella no quiere llevarse nada de lo que le corresponde -dijo irónico y comenzó a leer los papeles rápidamente, cuando borro su sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente ella no reclama bienes raíces en el divorcio - esto es una broma ¿verdad?-dijo serio mirando de reojo al abogado quien tomaba una taza de te

sr. toshiba: no-dijo tranquilo- mi cliente aclara en esos papeles que no desea nada de usted joven goenji -aclaro - ademas, a usted le conviene tener todas sus tierras y pertenencias, puesto que pronto tendrá una nueva esposa que a mi parecer es muy caprichosa y ambiciosa -goenji frunció el seño aun mas

goenji: no comprendo porque no quiere quedarse con nada, si fue el acuerdo cuando nos casamos

sr. toshiba: pero ella no quiere nada, así que no se haga de esperar y firme los documentos de una vez, mi cliente esta impaciente

goenji: jumm, eso me lo tiene que decir ella misma -saco su celular y marco unos números

¿?:¿hola? -dijo una voz dulce del otro lado

goenji: ¡¿ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO CIERTO?!-grito del otro lado

haruna: -tomando un semblante serio- ¿quieres calmarte?, creo que te deje una nota , aclarando que solo tenias que firmar

goenji: ¿cuales son tus demandas? -dijo serio

haruna: no tengo ninguna demanda, tampoco un reclamo, simplemente no quiero nada tuyo-dijo tranquila

goenji: la casa la compramos los dos -reclamo

haruna: no seas ridículo, ¿para que quiero la mitad de la casa? ¿esperas que reclame la mitad y derrumbe ese pedazo de tierra? ¿que haría yo con ese miserable pedazo de propiedad? quedatelo tu. de igual forma llevaras a vivir allá a tu nueva esposa ¿no?

goenji: cállate, y dime de una vez ¿que jueguito es este?

haruna: como ya dije, no estoy jugando, no necesito tus pertenencias, quedatelas y disfrútalas con esa mujer, yo tengo mucho dinero como heredera de la familia kido, no me hace falta esa misera propiedad, y firma los documentos- la chica colgó el teléfono y suspiro hondo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, y las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos

con goenji...

goenji: pero que... -dijo asombrado

sr. toshiba : ¿sucedió algo?

goenji: me colgó el teléfono, que descaro

sr. toshiba: ¿después de lo que hizo le parece un descaro que le cuelgue el teléfono?-dijo de forma imprudente y goenji lo fulmino con la mirada -¿por que no mejor firma? ya quiero irme o sera... que usted no desea dejar libre a la señorita haruna

goenji: tonterías, es lo que mas deseo, y si bien no eh firmado es por lastima hacia ella -el abogado levanto una ceja- ya sabia el daño que le causaría, pero no pensé que se lo tomara tan bien -tomo una pluma e iba a firmar cuando recordó las palabras de aquel hombre extraño -_en unos años, esa chica volverá y te hará pagar el doble de lo que le has hecho_ - el chico sacudió la cabeza, al recordar aquello -tonterías- volvió a decir y firmo con prisa los documentos -ya hecho esto, espero que ella no venga a reclamar nada después

sr. toshiba: no se preocupe, gracias a estos papeles usted queda como único propietario de la casa y el resto de cosas que se encuentran en ella-se levanta del mueble- eso es todo señor, perdone la insistencia, y desde hoy usted no volverá a saber nada de la familia kido, en especial de la señorita haruna- saca una carta de su portafolio -esto, es de ella, sus ultimas palabras hacia usted

goenji: ¿ultimas? -dijo extrañado

sr. toshiba: así es joven, la señorita haruna se ira del país, y no volverá, debe estar aliviado, no tendrá que verla de nuevo aquí en el país

goenji: ¿a que país se ira?

sr. toshiba: no me es permitido revelar su destino, solo ella se lo dirá si así lo desea , hasta luego- hizo una mínima reverencia y se marcho dejando desconcertado a goenji

el chico abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente

_Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti, Si fuésemos capaces de saber cuándo y dónde volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo, evitaría a toda costa hacerlo, como ahora lo hago. Para que tengas una vida tranquila con esa chica eh decidido marcharme, y que el remordimiento no te consuma y que a mi, la tristeza no me mate,estaré bien en otro lugar, lejos de todos, saluda a la nana por mi, dile que lo siento por irme así, pero lo sentí necesario para estar en paz conmigo misma, supongo que ya habrás firmado los documentos, no quería que leyeras esto antes, ya me despedí de tu padre y tu hermana, ellos estarán bien sin mi también . vive una vida tranquilo, y yo también la __viviré_

_pero algo si te aseguro, el día en que te vea, seras un completo extraño para mi y para ti espero serlo también_

goenji: no te preocupes por eso -dijo irritado

con haruna...

estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, (de nuevo) cuando alguien toco la puerta

haruna: adelante-dijo terminando de cerrar sus maletas

¿?: ¿ya terminaste? -dijo entrando y sonriendo

haruna: si, ya esta hecho mi equipaje, solo falta llevarlo abajo - ve que su hermano estaba pensativo-¿pasa algo hermano?

kido: haruna- dijo serio- eh pedido el traslado a Italia- la chica abrió los ojos como huevos fritos

haruna: ¿por que hiciste eso?-dijo impresionada - dijiste que tenias asuntos importantes aquí, ¿y el equipo? ¿ya lo sabe?

kido: aun no, solo eh hablado con el entrenador...-dijo con la mirada perdida- no quiero dejarte ir sola, ademas... quería proponerte algo-le dijo fijamente

haruna:¿pro...proponerme? ¿que cosa? -dijo nerviosa

kido: que finjas una desaparición -la chica quedo estupefacta al oírlo

haruna: ¿por que quieres que haga eso?

kido: quiero dejar algo de anonimato, cuando nos vayamos, al menos tu, tengo la sospecha de que ese hombre te buscara para algo

haruna. ¿algo como que? -dijo tímida

kido: no se, fastidiarte, amenazarte- la mira fijamente- enamorarte... -dijo de forma seria - hay muchas cosas que se pueden esperar de el, conociéndolo como lo conozco -dijo con sabiduría en la voz -también esta natsumi, esa chica te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tu y el empezaron a salir

haruna: y como no? si estaba con su hombre, y acepto que jugara conmigo -dijo frunciendo el seño

kido: el caso es que quiero que desaparezcas del mapa para ellos, yo inventare algo, tu solo sigue el juego

haruna: como te eh dicho estos días, no me molesta lo que hagas, desde que no me afecte -dijo dándole la espalda para tomar sus maletas- me alegra que quieras venir conmigo

kido: yo te alcanzare días después de arreglar todo por aquí -le sonrió a su hermana, se acerco a ella y le beso la frente -pórtate bien ¿esta claro?

haruna: como digas papa -dijo burlona y kido le sonrió del mismo modo. ella lo abrazo fuerte- gracias, por tu apoyo hermano

kido:de ahora en adelante, mientras este contigo, nadie te volverá a lastimar, ni a tocar

haruna:¿lo prometes?- lo miro a los ojos

kido: lo juro -la chica sonrió amplia-mente-bueno vamos, debemos arreglar las cosas del pasaporte y el revisado mecánico del yep -haruna asintió y salio junto a su hermano -¿dejaras las maletas en la sala? haruna: si, así no tendré que esforzarme mucho mañana al bajar mis cosas kido: sabes que solo tienes que llevar tu ropa, allá tendrás todo haruna: si, pero quiero llevarme los recuerdos de nuestros padres biológicos, soy muy apegada a ellos kido: de acuerdo, no te reprochare por eso-le sonríe

ambos siguieron preparando todo para el viaje de haruna el resto del día hasta que llego el padre de haruna, quien quiso quedarse charlando en la noche con ella, pues no la vería muy seguido, o casi nunca

sr. kido: ¿ya esta todo listo?

kido: así es padre, haruna ya esta lista para viajar mañana, por cierto quiero comentarte de algo que ya hable con haruna, y ella no rechazo mi idea

sr. kido: yuuto, te estas pasando con tus planes en haruna- le dijo serio

haruna: padre no me molesta, los planes que tiene yuuto me agradan y estoy de acuerdo con el, no quiero volver a saber de japón, nunca mas -dijo seria

sr. kido: haruna ¿no piensas volver?-dijo preocupado

haruna: no padre, no deseo regresar en un buen tiempo, solo si hay una emergencia de nivel grave entonces pensare en volver

sr. kido: hija... -dijo derramando lagrimas estilo anime - visita a tu padre... recuerda que vivo ocupado y no puedo visitarte yo

haruna: padre... nunca te dejaría, pero necesito mi tiempo para olvidar todo lo que sucedió aquí, quiero olvidarme de goenji y todo el tiempo que perdí con el, quiero estudiar, triunfar, ser lo que siempre quise ser

kido: ¿piensas solo ser diseñadora de modas? -dijo extrañado

haruna: es lo que me gusta yuuto -dijo reprochando

kido: haruna, tienes una hermosa cara, y un buen cuerpo, puedes ser modelo, o actriz, o incluso

haruna: ¿cantante? -dijo, como si supiera que venia después -siempre me dices eso, y aunque tenga la mejor voz de japón no podría ni llegar a ser una ídolo hermano, no tengo las agallas suficientes para eso, tengo pánico escénico

kido: ¿es solo eso? -dijo levantando una ceja y la chica asintió- júralo

haruna: ¡hermano!- reclamo

kido: que conste que es solo eso- advirtió y la chica lo miro extrañada

haruna: es solo eso -aseguro y kido ideaba otro plan

cenaron juntos hasta que cada uno se fue a su cama , pero haruna no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama perturbada. se levanto y camino un poco, se sentó en sofá junto a la ventana contemplando la luna

haruna: mañana me voy- decía para si misma- no volveré a ver el cielo estrellado de japón, mi padre y a mis amigos - se abrazo a si misma en posición fetal de forma deprimente - pero quiero olvidarte shuuya, mi pecho duele y el dolor es mas punzante cada día, ¿por que te pareció divertido apostarme? ¿que pasaría si yo hiciera lo mismo contigo?

se quedo pensando así toda la noche hasta que le dieron las 3 de la madrugada y decidió dormir una hora para a las 4 despertarse y prepararse para el vuelo

-buenos días- entro kido a la habitación de la chica encontrándose con que esta ya estaba despierta -wow, madrugaste

haruna: buenos días hermano, si madrugue un poco, tenia ansiedad

kido: oh! bueno eso es normal, después de todo saldrás del país - le dijo el chico sonriendo

haruna: hermano... -el chico la miro fijamente- ¿tu crees que haya alguien que me quiera sinceramente?

kido: por supuesto que si, el que no lo haga seria un idiota, teniendo frente a el a una niña tan bonita como tu-haruna sonrió al escucharlo - bueno, ya es hora de salir, tu vuelo es a las 5, no querrás llegar tarde

haruna: hermano, que le dirás a todos ... respecto a mi desaparición -dijo curiosa

kido: aww, es cierto, eso ... bueno eh pensado en decir que tomaste el vuelo a otro país , sin que nadie se diera cuenta

haruna: si pero seria muy obvio que le preguntes a las lineas de vuelo, a que país me he ido

kido: ¿crees que soy tan tonto?, yo pensé en todo hermana, viajaras a Italia con este nombre-le pasa el pasaporte- fuera de eso iras en el yep privado de papa

haruna: hermano este... -dijo impresionada

kido: así es, ese era el pasaporte de nuestra madre biológica, logre conseguirlo gracias a los contactos de papa, y la he registrado como si estuviera viva para que uses su identidad, así nadie te localizara por ninguno de tus dos apellidos recientes, solo papa y yo sabemos a donde te diriges, puedes estar tranquila

haruna: increíble, gracias hermano- dijo con la voz temblorosa

kido: estoy seguro que en cuanto ese tipo se entere de tu supuesta desaparición, te buscara, quiero que el solo se torture, ya veras que tan vengativo puedo ser

haruna: no podre verlo, no estaré aquí -dijo riendo y su hermano la siguió- y no quiero vengarme

kido: desde hoy seras Kumiko Yoshida, cuando vayas a viajar. así no te localizaran

haruna: el nombre de nuestra madre , kumiko, significa Niña de eterna belleza

kido: te queda bien ... -la miro enternecido - bueno ya es hora, el chófer espera abajo ¿no se te olvida nada?

haruna: no, todo esta hecho ya, vamos - kido asintió y ambos bajaron las escaleras, haruna se despidió de su padre quien lloraba como una mujer desconsolada y luego subió al auto directo al aeropuerto

CON KIDO Y SU PADRE...

sr. kido: ¿ya has arreglado todo?

kido: así es, allá la esperan las personas que regirán su futuro, no quiero que solo sea una diseñadora -dijo frunciendo el seño

: ¿y cuando viajaras tu? -dijo en el mismo tono que su hijo

kido: mas o menos en 4 días, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes y en cuanto estén arreglados viajare junto a ella

sr. kido: tu tampoco quieres que se vaya por siempre ¿o si?

kido: claro que no padre, ella sera muy reconocida y de nada le servirá esconderse ya

sr. kido: me alegra escuchar eso

kido: todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan

3 HORAS DESPUES...

kido se encontraba en el ultimo entrenamiento, que según el, tendría, cuando una de las delegadas del equipo llego corriendo hacia el, diciéndole que su teléfono estaba sonando, kido asintio y tomo la llamada

kido: ¿hola? -dijo algo agitado -¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO QUE TOMO EL AVIÓN QUE ERA?! ¡¿A DONDE SE FUE?! ... ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO SEPAS! ¿PREGUNTASTE A LAS ENCARGADAS DE LOS VUELOS? ... IMPOSIBLE... ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ DE INMEDIATO! -colgo el telefono y sonrio para sus adentros -_"perfecto mi plan va perfectamente bien" -_en ese momento los chicos se acercaron a el, pero goenji prefirio mantener distancia y escuchar desde lejos

endo: kido, ¿que pasa? -dijo endo preocupado

kido: mi hermana no aparece - dijo fingiendo preocupación

fubuki: ¡COMO QUE NO APARECE! -dijo alterado

kido: -"_genial fubuki estas ayudándome mucho" -_ el chófer dijo que le pidió algo de tomar y cuando volvió ya no se encontraba allí, supuso que su vuelo ya había salido , pregunto en la aerolínea de vuelos y le dijeron que no aparecía registrada en la planilla, tengo que irme de inmediato no se porque hizo eso

fudo: después del escándalo de hace unos días ¿todavía no sabes? -dijo de forma odiosa como siempre y kido le dedico una mirada malévola y todos voltearon a ver a goenji - es mas que obvio, la nena quiere llamar la atención e intenta hacer que la busquen en todo el mundo , o... simplemente quiere alejarse de todos, incluso de ti kido - el chico no podía dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice a su imprudente amigo ya que debía mantener el plan impecable

kido: no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo fudo... -dijo frunciendo el seño y retirándose de la cancha, quiso voltear a ver a goenji pero el mencionado no estaba, complacido de saber a donde se había dirigido se marcho de allí rápidamente para buscar a su hermana

endo: espera kido, te ayudaremos a encontrarla -grito endo apoyándolo y este volteo

kido: _"sera mejor deshacerme de ellos" - _"entonces llamen a todas las aerolíneas del país y pregunten por ella con ambos apellidos, ya sea otonashi o kido, por favor informen-me si saben algo -salio corriendo de allí dirigiéndose a su auto - muy bien haruna, lo has logrado ahora desaparece de sus vidas por siempre -dijo este conduciendo al aeropuerto para encontrarse cara a cara con goenji de nuevo

al llegar, lo busco en todos lados, y efectivamente estaba preguntando por ella

kido: ¿que haces aqui? -dijo lleno de ira detrás de el

goenji: puede que nunca la halla amado, pero no significa que no me preocupe

kido: ya no tienes nada que ver con ella así que lárgate, tu eres la principal causa de su perdida y no quiero que te involucres mas en su vida

goenji: ¡no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras tu fracasas buscándola!

kido: no me creas tan idiota, conozco bien a mi hermana y se a los lugares a los que podría haberse ido

goenji: no me iré de aquí, primero tengo que saber a donde se dirigió para estar tranquilo

kido: ¿tranquilo? ¿has estado tranquilo después de lo bien que la trataste maldito?

goenji: no voy a pelear contigo aquí, tengo que buscarla - le paso por el lado ignorándolo por completo

kido: si mi hermana no aparece, haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida - amenazo el castaño

goenji: has lo que te venga en gana kido, no te tengo miedo -siguió su camino

kido decidió ignorarlo y dejarlo en paz para fingir así su búsqueda de la localización de su hermana, ambos preguntaron en todos lados sin respuestas positivas de los encargados de los vuelos, el panico en goenji crecía, pero no lo demostraba mucho

goenji: ¿esta seguro que no esta registrada con ninguno de los tres apellidos?

kido: ¿tres? -llego preguntando por detrás

encargado: muy seguro señor, no hay ninguna haruna kido, ni goenji, ni otonashi en nuestra aerolínea de la mañana

goenji: haruna tuvo durante un año mi apellido ¿lo olvidas?

kido: no, no se me olvida, y su pasaporte tenia el apellido kido, posiblemente haya usado también el de otonashi, pero esta mas que confirmado que no uso ninguno de los dos y tu y ella no viajaron fuera del país para su luna de miel, así que no tiene el pasaporte con tu apellido, cabezota

goenji: entonces no tomo el vuelo -dijo seguro

kido: ¿por que no habría de tomarlo? era lo que mas deseaba estos días, de seguro uno de estos encargados de vuelos es cómplice de ella

goenji: estas diciendo que ella pidió que no se revelara hacia donde se dirigía?

kido: por supuesto, estas personas son muy fieles a sus clientes

goenji: ¿ya intentaste llamarla?

kido: descarte esa idea, es mas que obvio que no contestara, y menos en un avión

goenji: tonterías, hoy en día los teléfonos sirven en los aviones -saco su teléfono y marco el numero de la chica -"_el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio" -_ maldición -dijo irritado

kido:_"nunca vas a contactarla de nuevo idiota, ella no viajo en ninguna de estas aerolíneas"_ -dijo malvado en su mente - ¿te das cuenta? no soy tan idiota, eso es lo primero que yo haría también si quisiera que no me encontraran

goenji: no me detendré hasta encontrarla -le dijo seriamente

kido: si? ¿y que haras cuando lo hagas? ¿crees que ella correra a tus brazos dandote las gracias por buscarla? no seas idiota, deberías preocuparte mas por tu próxima boda y lo que diga tu noviesita, deja afuera tus narices de esto, yo encontrare a mi hermana, despues de todo yo también viajare en unos días, tal vez así contrate un buen detective que me ayude a encontrarla

goenji: ¿te iras?, falta poco para el mundial kido -dijo aun mas serio

kido: y no pienso perdérmelo, por eso eh pedido el traslado al equipo británico -goenji abrió los ojos de la impresión

goenji: ¿estas demente? ¡no puedes dejar al equipo ahora!

kido: ya lo hice, hoy era mi ultimo día, había renunciado por haruna, pero ahora, como no se donde esta se complicaron las cosas

goenji: hacia donde se dirigía ella?

kido: Inglaterra -mintió - pero es obvio que no esta allá - se voltea- en fin, ya no debes interesarte en su bienestar, yo me encargare de todo y tu... -voltea a verlo -sal de su vida, por que nunca sabrás donde esta

luego de eso kido se marcho de allí dejando a un goenji muy preocupado y desconcertado por la noticia de kido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-desde ese día, mi vida cambio por completo, ya hoy se cumplen 3 años de haberme separado de el -dijo la azulina perdida en sus pensamientos

chofer: señorita hemos llegado -dijo haciéndola volver a la realidad

haruna: oh! gracias ricardo- sonrió tiernamente para su chófer y bajo del auto entrando a la enorme mansión en la que vivía

¿?: cielo... -dijo el chico al verla entrar por la puerta - llegaste antes, ¿como estuvo la sesión? - la abrazo dándole un beso en los labios

haruna: de maravilla , ¿y tu? ¿que tal el día?

¿?: hemos terminado de filmar la serie , ahora me ha salido un contrato para irme a Inglaterra a filmar una serie de vampiros, ya sabes como es hoy en día el mundo -sonrió

haruna: te extrañare mucho zero -lo abrazo mas fuerte - ¿tardaras mucho? -miro tristemente al peli-plateado con detalles violetas

zero: es una serie de 6 meses, no sera mucho tiempo -la volvió a besar -estaré aquí en cuanto acabe todo

haruna: júralo-dijo consentida

zero: te lo juro, ah, por cierto, saludes de los chicos, dicen que lamentan no poder visitarte -dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá

haruna: deben estar ocupados, lo entiendo ...¿y shin? ¿donde esta?-dijo buscando con la mirada

zero: tomando su siesta, ya sabes como es- leyendo el periódico

haruna: no lo juzgues, solo tiene 10 meses, es mi pequeñín

zero: también es mi hijo, recuerdalo -la miro picaron - desgraciadamente, no podre estar para su cumpleaños, me iré en un mes -dijo serio

haruna: ¿faltaras a su cumpleaños numero 1? zero sabes lo que opino -dijo seria haruna

zero: lo se haruna, pero sabes que es mi trabajo, no puedo romper el contrato por un día, tendría que mirar que horarios tengo de descanso, es como si yo te pidiera que dejaras un concierto en Pakistán para que pases un momento con tu hijo

haruna: no puedes igualar eso -dijo protestando

zero: si, si puedo igualarlo porque aunque son diferentes cosas es la misma situación, haruna en verdad lo siento, pero es por los dos, y nuestro hijo

haruna: nuestro hijo lo que necesita es que su padre este a su lado, eres su apoyo, y te ve como... un super héroe

zero: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya... pediré permiso dos días antes para llegar a tiempo, pero no te aseguro nada, si no llego es porque no pude

haruna: no olvides lo que me prometiste -dijo un tanto triste - cumplirá un año desde que llego a casa

zero: y no me arrepiento de eso, es mas, me alegra que tenga mucho parecido mio, y eso es extraño en verdad

haruna: por que? ¿por que no es nuestro hijo biológico?

zero: pues... si -dijo obvio - es extraño en verdad, pero eso no hace que lo quiera menos, ese chiquillo me ha cambiado la vida, al igual que tu

haruna: no empieces zero, no quiero discutir contigo enserio

zero: -la abraza fuerte- no creas que no se lo que haces -dijo seductor en su oído

haruna: ¿de que hablas? -dijo fingiendo demencia

zero: crees que caeré esta vez , pero no es así . hoy no vas a ganar dulzura, me haces sentir mal cada vez que haces esto

haruna: el cumple años de shin es importante zero

zero: y no lo dudo, ya te lo dije, tratare de llegar a tiempo y a pasar tiempo con mi mocoso

haruna: no es un mocoso, es mi panda, y lo adoro

zero: ¿que regalo le daré a mi mocoso? -dijo haciendo caso omiso

haruna: panda... y no lo se, tu sabras eres un chico sabes lo que le gusta ¿no?

zero: si, pero es un niño de un año , no uno de 16

haruna: ¿y que le darias si tuviera 16?

zero: condones... -dijo normal

haruna: ¡ZERO! -dijo enojada

zero: ¿que? los chicos inician su vida sexual temprano, no es extraño que lo haga, prefiero que se proteja a que lo haga y se contagie o termine siendo padre

haruna: ¿que clase de padre eres?

zero: de los que se preocupa

haruna: con 21 años y diciendo esas cosas

zero: jajajajajaj, me encanta verte enojada, es mucho mejor que verte triste como aquella vez cuando te conocí, aunque te veías tan frágil y dulce -le besa los labios

haruna: no me lo recuerdes, eran todo un mujeriego en ese entonces

zero: yo nunca eh sido mujeriego, solo amable con las chicas, jamas eh tratado mal a una ¿o si? -dijo dudoso

haruna: no, pero eras muy coqueto conmigo, aun después de salvarme la vida

zero: oye, no iba a permitir que saltaras de ese puente, no estaría aquí ahora - en ese momento llego una mucama interrumpiéndolos

mucama: disculpen, señores, el joven shin ya despertó, y llama a su madre -dijo de forma educada

haruna: subo enseguida gracias -dijo sonriendole- espero que le hayas puesto su pijama de panda -miro a zero

zero: nop, le puse la del erizo -dijo confiado y haruna lo fulmino con la mirada- que? yo fui quien lo cuido este rato, queria verlo con la pijama que le regale yo

haruna: esa pijama se utiliza los domingos, no de lunes a sábados

zero: ¿quien lo dice? -dijo serio

haruna: yo lo digo -dijo zafandose del abrazo y subiendo las escaleras

zero: cambia esa regla, cuando papa esta en casa usara la del erizo

haruna: pero resulta que te iras en un mes, así que no lo veras con el erizo -al llegar a la habitacion vio a su bebe que trataba de salir de su gran cuna - shin! no hagas eso te puedes lastimar- dijo llegando hasta el bebe, de piel blanca ojos azules como los de haruna y cabello platinado violeta como el de su padre, el niño al ver a su madre se le ilumino la cara y sonrio, se lanzo a sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte

zero: hola mi mocoso -dijo alegre al verlo y haruna lo fulmino de nuevo- tu le dices panda, yo le digo mocoso

haruna: es tu hijo, dile algo mas bonito

zero: claro que no, el es mi mocoso, verdad que si mocosito? -dijo consintiendo a su hijo y este jugaba con sus manos, haciendo sonreir a ambos

haruna: creo que alguien ya tiene hambre... -le dijo a zero

zero: bien, yo iré por la mamila -dijo rendido - no te pases con mama eh.. mocoso -le sonrió al bebe quien le mando una carcajada hermosa - que seria de mi sin ellos dos? -se dijo así mismo

POV zero

hace tres años, mi vida era simple, un actor común, lleno de fama que no me servia para nada, alguien sin rumbo y sin una vida el día en que la conocí.

caminaba por el parque hasta llegar a un gran puente, y vi a esa chica llorando, no podía divisarla bien, sus cabellos eran azules cortos, y cubrían su rostro, me fije en su cuerpo, era perfecto, pero algo no andaba bien con ella. la vi subirse al puente y me asuste, ya sabia lo que venia, corrí rápidamente hasta ella y la tome de la cintura bajándola de allí, el puente era realmente alto y si saltaba de allí moriría instantáneamente

zero: ¡SEÑORITA ¿QUE CREE QUE HACE?!, ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO -dijo tomándola fuerte de su cintura, y la chica volteo a verla

haruna: -al verlo a la cara creía estar con goenji - shuuya...- susurro con gran tristeza en su rostro

zero: ¿shuuya?... no, no señorita, me llamo kyriu zero, ¿esta usted buscando a ese hombre llamado shuuya?

haruna:-recuperando la cordura- ¿quien eres tu? ¿por que me detuviste? -dijo en el mismo tono

zero: ¿como que por que? no podia dejar que acabara con su vida asi, el agua esta helada . ¿señorita esta usted bien? ¿por que iba a saltar de ese puente ? -dijo preocupado

haruna: suéltame... quiero morir, mi vida es un asco, solo eh sufrido en este mundo

zero: ya perdió la cabeza, venga conmigo- la suelta de la cintura -debe ir a un hospital ¿tiene familia? debería llamarla

haruna: estoy sola- dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, dándose cuenta que el chico la tenia sujeta de la mano- por favor no me lleves a un hospital, creerán que estoy loca

zero: de acuerdo, pero al menos déjeme llevarla a su casa, es peligroso estar fuera a esta hora de la noche -la chica lo miro a los ojos y el quedo paralizado con increíble belleza- señorita... ¿es usted una modelo o algo parecido? -la chica nego con la cabeza - pues que raro, por que usted es muy bella

haruna: si eso fuera cierto, esa persona no me habría lastimado

zero: "¿_esta hablando de ese tal shuuya?" -_se pregunto - no se quien sea el que la haya hecho sufrir, pero... yo jamas miento, su rostro parece de porcelana, y es obvio que no es italiana, de que país asiático es? -haruna lo miro extrañada

haruna: japon... -dijo en voz baja

zero: no me extraña, las japonesas tienen una hermosa piel, pero nunca vi una japonesa tan hermosa, con ojos azules

haruna: ¿estas coqueteando conmigo ? -dijo sin emoción alguna

zero: no, ya le dije, solo digo lo que pienso, por cierto ¿donde vive? la acompañare hasta su casa

haruna:- lo miro extraño- ¿tu? ¿por que un desconocido querria ayudarme?

zero: oiga, yo tengo corazon, no soy tan malo, dejeme llevarla a su casa para que este a salvo - haruna ya harta no tuvo otro remedio mas que aceptar, de todos modos su vida no le importaba, y menos lo que ese chico hiciera con ella, ambos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un parqueadero donde se encontraba su auto guardado- entre por favor -le abrio la puerta de su coche

haruna: ¿ese es su auto? -dijo friamente - debe ser alguien muy rico para conducir un modelo actual como ese

zero: bueno... -dijo nervioso - si se lo digo se impresionaría -el auto del chico era un convertible negro de ultimo modelo en italia , ambos entraron y el chico comenzó a conducir- y dígame? ¿por que tan aburrida con la vida? -haruna no quiso responder - porque.. para quererse quitar la vida, debe estar muy mal emocionalmente o... hizo algo malo

haruna: un hombre jugo con mis sentimientos de la manera mas asquerosa del mundo -dijo en tono frió mirando por la ventana sin querer darle la cara

zero: ¿de que forma? -quiso saber

haruna: me aposto con sus amigos por una cantidad miserable de dinero, se caso conmigo, y me engaño con otra mujer, le pidió matrimonio frente a mi, aun estando casado conmigo

zero: -no tenia palabras para eso, no podía creer lo que ella le contaba - ¿que clase de desgraciado puede hacerle eso a una mujer? no puedo ver a una mujer tan bonita siendo engañada

haruna: son cosas de la vida, el no me veía de esa forma, solo me veía como un juguete

zero: lamento mucho oír eso, pero... no es razón para quitarse la vida. el que un imbécil le haya hecho el corazón añicos no quiere decir que tenga que matarse por el, no lo vale señorita... emmm ¿cual es su nombre? -dijo curioso

haruna: me llamo haruna... -el chico le sonrió

zero: señorita haruna... la vida sigue, y por un idiota no puede detenerse, yo no podría hacerle daño a una bella dama como usted

haruna: el corazón me duele, no puedo sacármelo de ahí

zero: no puedo aconsejarla de otra forma, y tampoco le aseguro que deje de doler pronto mientras usted no lo olvide

haruna: ¿a donde me lleva? -zero cayo en cuenta de que iban sin rumbo y freno el auto fuertemente

zero: lo siento, no le pregunte donde queda su casa -dijo apenado

haruna: colinas la floresta -dijo la chica y el chico la miro con impresion -¿por que me mira asi?

zero: esa es una vereda de gente fina... ¿es de familia noble o algo asi?

haruna: mi padre es un hombre importante, yo solo vine a estudiar aqui- decia perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad

zero: ya veo...- le sonrió

haruna: 'y tu? -lo miro finalmente- ¿quien eres y que haces?

zero: como dije antes, me llamo zero kiryu y... bueno, soy actor... este año me han contratado para filmar una película aqui- la chica lo miro expectante

haruna: mmm, que suerte un actor -dijo con ironía - me ha salvado nada mas y nada menos que un sexy y apuesto actor que filmara una película en Italia

zero: oye ¿te estas burlando?- dijo serio

haruna: para nada- el auto llego hasta la mansión de la chica gracias a sus indicaciones -gracias por traerme y arruinar mi muerte- le sonrió arrogante al chico

zero: fue un placer hermosa dama emo -se burlo y la chica solo entro en la mansión- ¡OYE! ¡¿PUEDO LLAMARTE?! -la chica sonrió y le dijo que si, le entrego su numero de teléfono y regreso de vuelta a su casa

y pensar que así fue como te conocí, no fue en un buen momento pero que bien me hizo

continuara...

* * *

><p>bueno bueno... hasta aquí llego el capi... espero sus comentarios pronto y sorry la tardanza<p>

espero les guste y... espero sus sugerencias

nos leemos


End file.
